1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a content processing method, and more particularly, to a content processing method of acquiring content through an electronic device, analyzing information about the content, and providing the content to a user based on the analysis, and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recent electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), and the like are equipped with a display device having a touch panel, a touch screen has become popular, which displays a screen and allows a user to input information by touching the screen. Also, since an electronic device has a camera function, its user can capture a still image or a video irrespective of time and place. Therefore, the user can take a note of necessary information on the electronic device using a touch input means such as an electronic pen, instead of on a paper. The user can also capture an image of specific information and store the image so that the user may view the image when needed.
Due to the development of various image recognition and/or conversion techniques, these techniques are used in conjunction with the above-described functions of the electronic device, thereby facilitating use of information of various images. For example, if a user captures a document using an image sensor of an electronic device, the captured image of the document is converted into text information by an Optical Character Recognition (OCR) function. In this manner, the user may use the captured image as a text image.
Among conventional image recognition techniques, however, a character recognition technique does not offer satisfactory performance to users of electronic devices due to its low accuracy.
Moreover, there is no specified technique for accurately recognizing roughly handwritten characters. Only when a user writes characters similarly to a general font used in an electronic device, such as Gothic, Times New Roman, and the like, are the characters recognized. If the user roughly writes characters, the characters may be illegible and, therefore, unrecognizable.
If handwritten characters are not arranged uniformly according to the handwriting style of the user, the user may have difficulty in understanding the contents of an image of the handwriting acquired by the electronic device.
Conventionally, no technique has been developed for capturing a memo (or note) and storing the captured image by automatically categorizing the image. As a result, the user is inconvenienced by having to classifying necessary images manually.